The Good Samaritan
|season=1 |number=10 |image=File:The Good Samaritan title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=December 26, 1988 |writer=Sylvia Clayton |director=Paul Tucker |previous=To Heal the Leper |next=Epiphany }} "The Good Samaritan" is the tenth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens have produced a deadly toxin, and a miraculous new development to feed the world becomes their means of mass poisoning. Synopsis To learn more about designing a radiation-proof bacteria that might kill the aliens, Suzanne contacts wealthy businessman Marcus Mason, whose corporation will profit from a new grain capable of ending world hunger. Offered information for romantic favors, Suzanne refuses, but is nevertheless granted a tour of his lab. The aliens develop a lethal spore. They possess Mason and infect his grain with it. Suzanne steals a sample of the tainted grain, discovering the spore. Monitoring transmissions, Norton links Mason's company dockyard with the aliens. Posing as Department of Agriculture inspectors, Harrison and Ironhorse battle aliens aboard the wheat ship until the alienated Mason jumps overboard to his death. The shipments have been stopped, but the aliens still have the spores. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Lori Hallier as Teri *Warren Davis as Franklin *Alex Cord as Marcus Madison Mason *Richard Comar as Advocate #1 *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 *Michael Rudder as Advocate #3 *Corinne Conley as Mrs. Pennyworth *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *David Gardner as Larson *Sharolyn Sparrow as Helen *Micki Moore as Joyce Mason *Barry Flatman as Hewlitt *Michael Eric Kramer as Commander *James O'Regan as Cook *Mark Krause as Busboy *Mung-Ling Tsui as Waitress *Billie Mae Richards as Matron #1 *Maxine Miller as Matron #2 *Anne Mirvish as Matron #3 *Michael Woods as Bodyguard *J.R. Zimmerman as Dr. Adams *George Kash as Longshoreman *John Bayliss as Doctor *Djanet Sears as Nurse *Darrin Baker as College Boy #1 *Andrew Gunn as College Boy #2 *Laura Cruickshank as Cheerleader *C.J. Lusby as Captive Woman (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Paul Tucker *Written by Sylvia Clayton *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by David Herrington *Film Editor - Steve Weslak *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorator - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Design - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Second Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Philip Mead - First Assistant Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Brad Stephenson - Sound Editor *John J. Thomson - Sound Mixer) *John Gare - Sound Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) Special Effects *Tony Hayman - Special Effects Editor *Ted Ross - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Brian Howald - Matte Artist *Steve "Spaz" Williams - Graphics Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Action Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Scotty Allan - Gaffer *Tim Spencer - Key Grip *Christian Murray - Grip (uncredited) Casting Department *Susan Forrest - Casting: Canada *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Department *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom-Edged Weapons *Monika Gagnon - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant *Karen Nadon - Production Accounting Clerk (uncredited) References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744052/ The Good Samaritan] at IMDb *Thesis: The Good Samaritan (War of the Worlds 1×09) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes